La vida es mejor cantando
by KurohiSazec
Summary: Un viernes por la noche, un bar, dos amigos, muchas canciones y muchos telequilas... mala combinación. MéxicoXGuatemala.


Hola! Soy nueva por aquí así que me presento, soy Kurohi!!! … después de esta breve (y tonta) presentación vamos a las aclaraciones, los personajes que aquí salen son México OC y Guatemala OC, inspirados (obviamente) en la serie Hetalia de Hidekaz (cuándo nos regalas un latino??). Esto es un intento "fail" de fanfic y/o songfic… o algo raro entre ambas cosas. Cabe mencionar que no pretendo ofender a nadie, si por alguna u otra razón lo llego a hacer mil disculpas. Dedicado a mi ane-chan Hana Echizen, no es lo que me pediste, pero ya sabes que mi poca inspiración llega en formas inimaginables jejejeje, y ¿por qué no?, también dedicada a todas esas lindas personitas que se animan a hacer OC's latinos para mostrarnos un poco de su cultura y su país =D.

* * *

_**La vida es mejor cantando.**_

Era raro, a pesar de que todos los viernes en la noche la fiesta no paraba en territorio mexicano esa noche tenía algo especial… ¿la razón? Un mexicano algo atolondrado le había llamado por teléfono a casi media noche con la tonta escusa de "me siento sólo y las parrandas sin amigos no son parrandas, así que ven a acompañarme". Era raro que le llamara precisamente a él, sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra al pobre Guatemalteco que ir de "niñero" al bar mexicano… era eso o soportar llamadas cada 15 minutos, bien podría haber descolgado el "bendito" teléfono y continuar como si nada pero sin duda los reclamos no pararían al día siguiente.

- Sólo unos cuantos minutos y me voy –pensaba inocentemente el Guatemalteco mientras entraba al bar. Busco entre la feliz multitud que bebía, bailaba y cantaba. No pudo apartar la vista de una mesa en donde señores, con ya bastante edad, cantaban a todo pulmón lo que la rocola tocaba – ah!!! Mexicanos, llevan la música en la sangre, ¿qué no piensan en nada más?

Ni siquiera termino de pensarlo cuando a lo lejos vio en la barra a su amigo mexicano, moviendo las manos para hacerse notar, con tequila al lado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que sin duda a él le traería problemas.

- ¿Otra vez borracho, señor México? – le regaño mientras se sentaba a su lado- ni piense que lo llevare a su casa otra vez!!!!

A lo que el mexicano respondió con una mueca de fastidio y es que siempre le ha dicho que no se dirija a el tan formalmente puesto que los dos tienen prácticamente la misma edad, prefirió no discutir y darle al recién llegado un vaso y una botella de tequila, y dirigiéndose al cantinero comenzó a… ¿decir?

- _Oye cantinero! sírveme otra copa por favor, quiero estar borracho, quiero sentirme de lo peor…_

- ¡Pero si usted ya esta borracho! -Le interrumpió Guatemala- de haber sabido que ya estaba así no hubiera venido.

Sin duda alguna el Guatemalteco estaba furioso, con ese mal tiempo su amigo hizo que saliera de su cálido hogar sólo para eso, ¿qué se creía ese idiota?. Se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a salirse sin siquiera despedirse, apenas dio un par de pasos cuando escucho una tonadita muy peculiar.

- _Hoy te vas~_ -le cantaba el mexicano mirándolo desafiantemente- _pero sé que volverás porque lo que yo te di no lo encontraras jamás… esas noches, esos días, cuando tú te retorcías en mis…_

El Guatemalteco, con la cara más roja que un tomate de Antonio, corrió a donde estaba el mexicano y le tapo la boca con sus manos de una forma algo violenta… definitivamente no iba a tener cuidado con el mexicano después de ver las miradas divertidas que le acechaban en ese momento por parte de los presentes. Prefirió ignorar dichas miradas (o por lo menos eso intentaba) y acompañar con un par de bebidas a su amigo, sin duda la noche iba a ser larga por lo que decidió aplicar el típico "si no puedes contra el enemigo únetele".

-…

-…

-y… entonces… ¿qué estamos festejando? – pregunto el centroamericano para romper ese silencio incomodo y, por supuesto, para evitar con una plática que su ahora compañero de copas bebiera de más y tuviera que cargarlo hasta su casa.

- nada… no hace falta una excusa para irse de _jarra_… -respondió secamente el otro dando un trago más a su bebida.

- ahhh, ¿y sólo por eso me llamo? La gente normal tiene cosas importantes que hacer ¿sabe?, mañana tengo una junta importante con mi jefe y debería descansar esta noche en vez de estar aquí emborrachándome.

-_…anda y ve…_

- ¿qué?

- _Anda y ve, que está esperando, anda y ve… no lo hagas por mi… que al fin y acabo somos sólo amigos…_ - contesto el otro haciendo un drama digno de telenovela del que parecía que sólo le faltaba un papel desechable para cortarse las venas en ese momento.

- No exagere!!! – Guatemala comenzaba a desesperarse- dije que mi junta era mañana no ahorita, idiota!!!... ¿qué es lo que le pasa?, parece que algo malo le sucede.

- _Hay tanto que quiero contarte, hay tanto que quiero que quiero saber de ti, ya podemos empezar poco a poco, cuéntame qué te trae por aquí…_

- ¿Qué no es obvio?, fue usted y sus ganas de "parrandear" lo que me trajo aquí muy a mi pesar!

Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocas palabras México llegara a molestar a tal nivel a Guatemala, éste último prefirió ignorarlo y continuar con su bebida… y lo hubiera logrado con éxito sino fuera porque el mexicano llego a la parte "peligrosa" de la canción que entonaba. Se acercó al Guatemalteco, tomó una de sus manos y le dirigió una mirada seria, mirada que muy rara vez se podía ver un su rostro.

-_Dime si tú quisieras andar conmigo… Ohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

El marcador hasta el momento México 2, Guatemala 0… por segunda ocasión Guatemala se puso rojo a más no poder… y por segunda ocasión lo calló, pero está vez dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara… algo flojo debido a lo apenado que estaba, pero aun así lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el mexicano se sobara su mejilla ahora roja (NA: bien hecho Guate!!! No te dejes!!), pero a pesar de eso México seguía con una amplia sonrisa.

- N-no diga estupideces!!! –le grito Guatemala aun sonrojado por lo ocurrido- La gente que lo escuche creerá que habla enserio… de seguro esta usted tan borracho que ya ni sabe quien soy!!! ¿No es así?

Le pregunto con una sonrisita temerosa, y es que no sabía que esperar, por una parte deseaba que fuera una muy mala broma pero… había algo que sabía le incomodaría si fuese así. Un par de segundos pasaron, Guatemala aun veía a su vecino esperando una respuesta, a lo que el mexicano, tras un suspiro que parecía darle aliento, respondió:

- _Eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres… mi pensamiento más profundo también eres…tan sólo dime lo que dejo aquí me tienes. Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes, lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy…_

- ya basta!!!! – grito Guatemala dando un fuerte golpe en la barra, lo cual hizo saltar los vasos y botellas que estaban encima de ésta, logrando así que el mexicano lo volteara a ver con una cara de espanto que valía la pena ver- Como broma ya fue suficiente, no soy su bufón!!

-jajajajaja!!! – el mexicano rio de forma escandalosa, parecía que quería llamar aun más la atención de los presentes- ¡claro que no! –dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ojos como si estuviera limpiándose lágrimas de diversión – es sólo que me encanta verte enfadado, es como antes cuando pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

A Guatemala se le paso el enojo rápidamente al recordar cuando eran niños y pasaban buenos momentos juntos. Ciertamente era divertido en ese tiempo cuando México se unía a él y a sus hermanos del centro para jugar, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo aun no podía entender en qué momento México se alejo de ellos… o en qué momento ellos se alejaron de él, en realidad era confuso.

- Tiene razón México.

- ¿eh?, ¿qué dices Guate?

-No me diga "Guate" – le respondió algo fastidiado, y es que siempre le decía así el mexicano a pesar de que sabía que esa "forma cariñosa de llamarle" no le gustaba- digo que tiene razón, era divertido estar con usted en aquel entonces.

- ¿Al caso insinúas que ya no lo es?

- ¿Qué encuentra de divertido en sus bromas de mal gusto?

- Lo siento… es sólo que…"_A veces no pienso, me vuelvo tan frio y no estoy, a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos y luego sonrió recuerdo y me aferro a vivir y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor tan solo por un momento…"_

Cantaba aun más emocionado el mexicano, si bien no tenía mucha relación con la plática, lo cantaba con entusiasmo… lo único que si tenía coherencia era la primera frase porque parecía que México "A veces no piensa" lo que dice o lo que hace, cosa la cual hacia divertido cada momento a su lado.

- Por lo visto las ideas ya se le acabaron –el guatemalteco miro su reloj sorprendido, sin duda el tiempo pasa volando al lado del mexicano- ya es muy tarde y deberíamos de irnos, además ya hace mucho que dejo de hablar coherentemente ó ¿es que al caso se le han terminado las canciones en su repertorio?

- Ja! Eso nunca! Aún tengo muchos artistas y muchas canciones de las cuales me siento orgulloso.

- ¿En serio? – respondió Guatemala desafiantemente- en ese caso ¿hay alguna última canción que "el señor rocola viviente" quiera cantar antes de irnos?

- Claro que la hay!!! - México le dedico una sonrisa que parecía decir "ja! Esperaba que me dijeras eso".

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto algo sorprendido… grave error.

- _Bésame…. Bésame mucho!!!! Como si fuera esta noche la última vez… BESAME!!!_

México extendió sus brazos y se abalanzó a Guatemala… parecía que estaba en un ring y que iba a hacer un salto mortal triple o algo así, por lo que Guatemala sólo tuvo que hacerse a un lado y dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo dejando a su compañero caer "noqueado" al suelo.

- Ahhhh!!! – Suspiro Guatemala viendo a su vecino tendido en el suelo inconsciente- a fin de cuentas si tendré que llevarle a su casa cargando… usted no tiene remedio.

* * *

Y fin… por supuesto no puede faltar el crédito correspondiente de las canciones que desgracie… digo que puse aquí… por orden de aparición:

Oye cantinero- El tri.

La dosis perfecta - Panteón Rococó.

Anda y ve - José José.

Andar conmigo - Julieta Venegas.

Eres - Café Tacuba.

Sexo, pudor y lagrimas - Aleks Syntek.

Bésame mucho - … tiene muchos cantantes así que no me pregunten por uno en particular jejeje.

Alfred: ¿Qué?!!!! ¿Un fanfic que habla de México y ni por error mencionan al héroe del mundo?

Kurohi: Bueno, no todo gira a tu alrededor…

Alfred: *haciendo pucheros* eso no es cierto, yo …

Kurohi: *poniéndole en la boca una hamburguesa para que ya no hable* ¿Alguien pidió un omake?... ¿no?... pues de todas formas ahí les va.

_**Omake**_

El bar en el que estaban ya tenía que cerrar, por lo que los dos chicos tuvieron que salir. A diferencia de lo que podríamos imaginar México era quien llevaba literalmente cargando a su amigo en su espalda, y es que Guatemala no pudo cargarlo (no era mucho la diferencia de estatura que tenían, pero aun así México era muy pesado para él) por lo que decidió esperar a que México se levantara por si solo mientras se tomaba unos cuantos tequilitas los cuales terminaron por dejarlo muy borracho ya que él no tenía el aguante que los años de experiencia le habían dejado a México.

- Deberías de quedarte en mi casa – le decía tranquilamente México a Guatemala – ya es muy tarde y el camino que lleva a tu casa no se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones que digamos.

- *hip* no… ni de loco regresaría *hip* a estar en su casa.

- Es sólo por esta noche!!! Vamos, sé que no te molestara en lo absoluto.

- Ya dije que no *hip* lo dice como si supiera lo que pienso.

- _Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, se que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés…_

- *hip* claro que no me conoce *hip* además usted ya esta muy borracho, esa canción es de un canta-autor guatemalteco *hip* ¿lo sabia?

- Claro que lo sé, pero es una canción que siento como si fuera mia.

- No se robe el éxito de los demás *hip*

- No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque "lo que es tuyo es mio, y lo que es mio es mio" (^o^)

- Vete mucho a la… *hip*…digo.. váyase mucho a… a… *hip* Váyase mucho al norte!!! (ò.ó)

- (O_o) _Chale_!! Que forma tan más _marra_ de insultarme… (eso si me dolio).

Y tan tan!!! Ahora si fin… espero que les haya gustado comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, grifazos, sartenazos son bien recibidos… sobre todo los jitomates porque con esto de la crisis todo esta super caro jejejejeje… Ya que si quieren hacer feliz a una Kurohi aviéntenme un Suecia o un Prusia… o un Nbah… o un Den… o un Grecia… (y la lista sigue y sigue).

Alfred: puedo tomar eso del norte como una referencia a mi?

Kurohi: mmm… pues… ¿si?

Alfred: yuju!!!! *se va feliz*

Kurohi: ¬ ¬'


End file.
